Un Rêve
by Ash Dys
Summary: Juvia est si... éternellement Juvia. Immergez dans ses rêves fantasistes... OS Gruvia bien sûr ! Warning : fluff en vue ! Et très OOC.


_**AN** : Me voilà de retour avec un OS Gruvia. Très fluffy, Gray est aussi OOC à l'extrême... Mais vous verrez pourquoi ! Bref, la fin a été bâclée, autant le dire, je me suis empressée de finir, venant à court d'idées. Le titre a changé aussi, par rapport au contenu... Il spoile un peu l'histoire mais... J'ai hésité une demi-heure pour en trouver un donc on va s'en accommoder. Bref, sinon, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez à reviewer : je répéte : CULTE AUX REVIEWERS !_

**_Résumé :_**_Il y en a pas vraiment... Juste une phrase pourrave, parce que déjà que j'ai dû mal à trouver un titre, alors ne parlons pas de résumé ! _

**_Compteur de mots_**: _4402. (record personnel !)_

**_Disclaimer _**_: Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement à Hiro Mashima. Encore heureux, sinon, on aurait eu au moins un arc fluffy sur la relation (ou plutôt les fantasmes) de Juvia et Gray. _

**_Remerciements particuliers à La Foooooole et Teeny. 'Spèces de folles ! _**

* * *

**Un Rêve… **

Dans un autre univers, Juvia n'aurait pas existé sans Gray, Gray n'aurait pas existé sans Juvia. Mais si la réciproque était vraie dans un monde parallèle, dans ce monde-ci, elle n'agissait pas. Solitude, rejet, amertume : c'était tout ce que Juvia ressentait en ce moment. L'éternelle frustrée, pleureuse et déprimée, étiquettes qu'on lui avait collés dès sa plus tendre enfance — non sans raisons — mais qui s'étaient effacées au fil du temps, grâce à lui, grâce à Fairy Tail et ses amis. Mais, la souffrance était toujours présente, immuable au fond de son cœur. Elle la rongeait, s'accumulait, l'étouffait et menaçait d'éclater au grand jour n'importe quand malgré le soin que la jeune fille prenait à la dissimuler au fond d'elle. Seule dans sa chambre en cette matinée d'hiver, emmitouflée dans un gros pull de laine, elle caressait, songeuse, le ventre de son Mini-Gray — un nom risible mais empli d'affection ; la mage se moquait bien de ce qu'en pensait les autres, sa peluche n'était après tout pas seulement une marque de sa folle obsession mais bien un signe d'adoration et d'amour sincère et profond. On dit bien que la passion rend les gens fous : Juvia était juste un peu folle, un peu trop même, mais ce n'était que proportionnel à l'affection qu'elle avait pour Gray.

Gray. Rien que ce nom la fit frissonner. Froid, dur, brave. Ces quatre lettres dansaient sur le bout de sa langue alors qu'elle s'amusait à les chuchoter, les sonorités valsant dans sa bouche comme une pastille à la menthe. Ses yeux se posèrent avec délice sur un des nombreux clichés punaisés sur son mur : son mage de glace surpris entrain de sculpter une rose avec son élément. Elle se souvint de se jour où elle l'avait — innocemment, disait-elle — suivi jusque dans son appartement puis avait pris ce cliché. Elle s'était longtemps demandée le sens de cette photo, de ce moment volé. Rouge de honte, elle s'était enfuie à toutes jambes après son méfait en espérant que Gray vienne un jour lui donner une sculpture pareille en gage d'amour. Mais les jours s'étaient égrenés lentement et il n'était jamais venu ; leur relation était restée platement la même. La jeune fille soupira en tirant sur le bas de sa couverture. Le cœur lourd de chagrin, elle se demandait s'il la verrait un jour comme elle le voyait. Mais cinq années étaient si rapidement passées et rien n'avait changé. Elle venait à en douter au plus profond d'elle.

Juvia jeta un œil distrait à la fenêtre en fredonnant timidement quelques vieilles berceuses mélancoliques de son enfance : celles-là mêmes qui vous racontent l'histoire de bergers et princesses s'aimant, de chevaliers protégeant leurs amantes, et autres clichés romantiques qui n'arrivent jamais dans la réalité — Juvia aurait aimé être une princesse telle que celles des contes, une princesse aimée et aimante. Mais la vérité était bien moins idyllique : elle n'était qu'une modeste mage de Fiore parmi d'autres. Ses yeux se promenèrent à travers le voile de brouillard et la grisaille de ce jour, scrutant les rues de manière détachée, une ombre retint néanmoins son regard. La jeune femme fut soudainement frappée par la scène qui se déroulait en contre-bas. Elle vit Gray, dans toute sa splendeur, rire et tenir par la main une femme. Qu'elle était belle… solaire, radieuse, les traits doux et harmonieux, joyeux même. Une de ces femmes qui ont tout pour elles, celles dont on est toutes jalouses car la Nature leur a été généreuse. Une larme lui vint à l'œil, hésitante, puis ce fut une cascade. Elle détourna ses yeux avec un rire amer : elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Depuis le temps qu'elle lui courait après, elle pensait qu'il céderait, qu'au fin fond de son cœur, il l'aimait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'il répondrait à ses avances mais Gray avait toujours été fidèle à sa réputation. De glace. Comme la flèche qui venait de se loger imperceptiblement dans le cœur de la mage d'eau. Elle ne se retenait plus et laissait la tristesse et la colère submerger son corps et son esprit. Douleur, encore et toujours. La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot et se leva chancelante, la vue brouillée par les larmes qu'elle déversait continuellement. Pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à avoir le cœur sec. Pleurer et se noyer dans des rêveries qui ne seront jamais réelles. Elle était sur le point d'exploser, elle le sentait. Alors, calmement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta Mini-Gray. La peluche tomba lentement, le long du mur, parmi les flocons et finit sa course dans la neige immaculée. C'était fini. Elle l'avait compris et allait céder. Elle partirait et n'embarrasserait plus ses compagnons, elle ne se retournerait plus jamais vers Gray. Elle jura, attrapa son manteau au vol et s'élança de chez elle en courant. Les souvenirs la submergeaient tout au long mais elle continuait, tenant à peine sur ses fines jambes, le froid les engourdissant. Elle courait et criait, se fichant bien de ce que pouvait penser les passants qui l'observaient choqués. Elle courait et s'éloignait d'eux, de lui, de la guilde, de Magnolia et de tout ce qui lui était cher… Et tout ce qui ne sera plus jamais à elle. Puis, au milieu de nulle part, elle s'écroula. Ses mollets cédèrent et elle s'étala de tout son long contre le sol humide et glacé. Glacé, comme les regards qu'avaient Gray pour elle. Elle se sentait tellement pathétique, et tout ce qu'elle ressentait, voyait, vivait la ramenait à lui. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier pourtant, de la fois où il l'avait sauvée, contre toute attente.

« Qu'est-ce que Juvia est idiote. » Elle se fustigea mentalement. « Qu'espérait-elle, enfin ?! Gray-sama a le droit d'aimer. Même une autre femme que Juvia. » Les larmes roulaient et la pluie battait ses tempes, noyant et gonflant ses vêtements d'eau. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec son élément : non pas l'eau limpide, bleu azur, mais l'eau lourde, grise, sournoise de la tempête, de l'ouragan. Celle qui noie les marins, éventre les navires : l'eau destructrice et puissante qui s'abattait sur la ville comme un bateau fantôme fendant les vents et les flots. Elle avait été forte à une époque. Forte et froide, elle aussi… Elle se remit à penser au temps où, avec Gajeel, à Phantom Lord, elle faisait partie des Element Four. C'était comme si le passé se répétait, inlassablement, mais avec des détails différents. À cette époque, tout le monde l'avait rejetée, sauf Bora. Mais lui aussi avait fini par se lasser d'elle et de son incessante pluie. Alors, elle s'était endurcie, était devenue impitoyable. Cruelle presque. Mais c'était à ce moment que Fairy Tail est intervenu, et elle avait rencontré Gray, Gray-sama comme elle aimait à l'appeler. Ils s'étaient battus et il l'avait sauvée, contre toute attente, lui avait montré le soleil, le bonheur et l'amitié. Et dans son cœur à elle, un bourgeon d'amour était né. Maintenant, Gray était devenu son nouveau Bora : il l'avait jetée lui aussi… Mais Juvia ne cessait de lui trouver des excuses. Après tout, elle-même était victime de ses sentiments, Gray avait le droit d'éprouver les siens… même envers une autre femme… et surtout envers une autre femme. La bleutée se laissait aller, allongée sur ce sol ferme et ruisselant d'eau. Elle se sentait vidée, exténuée tandis que l'ouragan en elle s'épuisait peu à peu. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être maîtresse de son élément jusque dans ses sentiments et ainsi les noyer mais à chaque instant, ceux-ci semblaient s'affermir, s'épaissir. Elle l'avait dans la peau et dans la tête et malgré tous les efforts du monde, elle ne parviendrait à le sortir de son esprit délirant. Elle était tellement pitoyable, seule, ainsi, à subir sa propre tristesse. Elle avait trop espéré après tout, et s'était trop accrochée à Gray. À présent, elle chavirait, son cœur avec elle, dans un gouffre sans fond. Sa gorge se nouait douloureusement.

Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait nier la rage qui montait en elle — et contre elle surtout. Si Juvia n'avait pas été si… Juvia, si obsessionnelle, aurait-elle eu une chance ? Elle se disait que peut-être lui aurait-il permis de faire fondre son cœur de glace. Peut-être. Cette incertitude lui mordait l'esprit, plantant deux crocs acérés dans sa chair. La pâleur du paysage, de sa peau, son visage et la neige qui commençait à tomber et lui brûlait la peau… Elle ne ressentait plus rien qu'un engourdissement permanent. La douleur lancinante avait laissé place à un état d'insensibilité persistant. Le nœud se nouait et se dénouait dans sa gorge : elle aurait voulu crier au monde l'injustice qu'elle subissait. Elle aurait voulu tous leur cracher dessus, les frapper, les mordre, les poignarder, leur tordre les tendons, les décapiter… Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se transformer en monstre et tout oublier dans sa fureur mais une partie de son âme s'y accrochait toujours, toujours, toujours. Qu'elle était faible. Était-ce ce que Gray répugnait chez elle ? Sa faiblesse à son égard ? Elle secoua la tête tristement, abattue.  
Toutes ces choses qu'elle avait fait, toutes les heures qu'elle avait passées à veiller sur lui. Avait-elle jeté son temps par dessus la fenêtre ? S'était-elle abreuvé tout le temps d'une existence à l'attente morne et infructueuse d'un homme qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais ? Avait-elle été naïve au point de croire à nouveau en la promesse d'une vie de romance et de délices ? Juvia ferma les yeux, bras croisés autour de sa poitrine : le désespoir la submergeait mais contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, c'était comme un voile de tendresse sur son cœur sanguinolent. Elle ferma les yeux forts, pour oublier, allongée sur le sol gelée, la fine neige la recouvrant.

Gray se tenait fièrement adossé contre la porte de bois de la guilde, un verre de café fumant sous le nez. Il parlait avec cette jeune femme celle que Juvia avait vue, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, mi-longs et soyeux, ressemblant étrangement à Lucy. Sa cousine ? Une parente sans doute. En tout cas, il semblait heureux, riait avec elle aux éclats, comme électrisé par le magnétisme qu'elle dégageait. Erza le toisait avec une expression réprobatrice sans dire mot mais le jeune homme semblait ne pas en saisir la raison. L'ambiance à la guilde était comme toujours bruyante, animée mais tendue néanmoins à l'approche de Noël, une occasion entre autres de se faire remarquer en tant que guilde la plus puissante de Fiore mais personne à l'exception de la reine des fées n'avait apparemment senti que quelque chose clochait étrangement. La routine avait pris place depuis leur retour des Grands Jeux Magiques, au grand dam de la redoutable rousse. Celle-ci grogna et, lassée, alla attraper Gray par les épaules et l'emmena dans un coin de la salle commune un peu plus calme et où elle pouvait lui parler en toute liberté alors qu'il protestait et essayait de s'extirper de l'emprise de sa geôlière. « Gray, il neige… » Il jeta un œil à la fenêtre et hocha la tête, un brin d'agacement dans ses yeux. Elle marqua une pause et reprit en lui coupant la parole. « Es-tu allé lui parler depuis les Grands jeux magiques ? — À qui donc ? » Elle haussa un sourcil en soupirant. « Juvia. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre, ni en mission. J't'avais pourtant demandé de mettre les choses au clair avant que cela ne soit trop tard et ne fasse trop de dégâts. » Les yeux d'Erza firent frissonner le mage de glace. Ce regard si célèbre, celui qui vous lance mille dagues dans le dos, celui qu'elle n'adressait d'ordinaire qu'à ses adversaires. Gray frémit et baissa piteusement la tête en la secouant de gauche à droite. Il se sentit lâche d'un coup. « Et je te surprends entrain de flirter avec la cousine de Lucy alors que tu n'as même pas le courage de mettre les choses au clair entre Juvia et toi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule un peu ? Tu sais que cette fille t'attend depuis cinq ans ? Mais tu es vraiment minable Gray Fullbuster ! » explosa-t-elle. Elle était furieuse, et pour cause, elle comprenait Juvia comme personne d'autre. Elle aussi avait attendu un homme et pourrait l'attendre cent ans encore. Comme elle, elle avait encore des cicatrices sur le cœur, condamnée à rester brave alors que secrètement la nuit, elle rêvait de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras cette mystérieuse personne mais même son ombre lui échappait des yeux. Elle aussi avait déversé des mers de larmes, et à force de voir son amie souffrir, elle se sentait faiblir. Elle aurait voulu frapper Gray jusqu'au sang pour sa camarade mais elle se contenta de quelques insultes qu'elle ne put retenir. Une haine sans borne montait en elle contre la stupidité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Finalement, elle le laissa partir et éclata en sanglots en pensant à l'objet de ses insomnies.

Tout en s'éloignant, le mage de glace se plongea dans ses souvenirs… Ce qui s'était passé lors des Grands Jeux Magiques lui revint soudainement. Comprenant enfin ce que la rousse attendait de lui, Gray attrapa son manteau et s'excusant auprès de la jeune fille qu'il avait laissé seule, il s'élança dehors. La neige et le froid lui faisaient du bien ; il courut à en perdre haleine partout où elle aurait pu être mais il ne la vit nulle part. Les petits bars, les ruelles, le bord du fleuve… Il chercha partout dans ses souvenirs, les lieux où il l'avait vue. Mais, petit à petit, il se rendit compte que tous ces lieux, tous ces endroits étaient ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer mais pas ceux de la bleutée. Il pesta. Ne la connaissait-il pas mieux que cela ? Après tout ce temps, ces cinq années passées, il ne savait pas beaucoup plus de choses sur elle même si elle semblait le connaître et le comprendre mieux que quiconque. Il se sentait… minable ; comme Erza l'avait qualifié plus tôt. Il se sentait coupable aussi. Cependant, il persista, plissant des yeux alors que la neige s'épaississait, se levant en tourbillons et retombant lourdement, ballotée par les vents. Il serra des dents lorsque l'image d'une Juvia sans vie allongée dans la neige s'imposait dans son esprit. Non. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été aussi bête, aussi con, d'avoir joué de ses sentiments. Tout au moins, elle restait sa nakama, si ce n'était plus. Alors il courut, s'élança sur des chemins hasardeux en priant de retomber sur sa Juvia. Oui, sa Juvia car la mage d'eau était sienne après tout, il savait qu'il avait son cœur même s'il en avait peur. Kami. Ce truc que Gray sentait au fond de lui était flippant. Alors il s'était renfermé sur lui, sur ses amis, essayant de reboucher les brèches que la jeune femme avait créé et la rejetant car il avait peur. Gray se trouvait pathétique. C'était le mot. Il se sentait tellement idiot de ne pas avoir laissé la mage d'eau comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. À présent, c'était elle qui le payait, et il avait été terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre. Il était idiot ; comment avait-il pu passer à côté de son absence ? Il se sentait terriblement coupable et honteux. Il est vrai que Juvia avait toujours eu cette manie de le suivre comme sa propre ombre, toujours en retrait. Tellement, qu'il l'avait perdue, comme Peter Pan. Il avait perdu son ombre et la regrettait tant. Simple, discrète, immuable et fidèle à son maître. Une ombre, mais une ombre qui est en réalité une part de lui. L'ombre qui lui avait dérobé le cœur. Il était temps qu'il rattrape le temps perdu, il était temps de rattraper ses erreurs. Revenant près de la guilde, une forme sombre attira son regard. Il s'en approcha et saisit l'objet : Mini-Gray. La peluche de Juvia. Le mage de glace fronçait les sourcils, pensif. Pourquoi ? La seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi ? Il en connaissait la réponse, il en avait peur. Il avait peur qu'elle ne le quitte, qu'elle l'efface de son cœur. Il était si égoïste mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Quelque part dans son cœur à lui, il en était indécis lorsque cela concernait sa mage d'eau. Longeant les murs, il repéra des traces de pas qui s'effaçaient doucement sous les retombées de neige. Serrant Mini-Gray, le jeune brun se précipita dans leur direction…

Comme une fragile poupée de verre, il l'aperçut ainsi blottie dans la neige la recouvrant presque toute entière, frigorifiée, trempée jusqu'à l'os et sans connaissance. Gray se pencha, incrédule, et lui saisit le poignet. Son pouls était régulier, mais sa peau bleuie par le froid ne présageait rien de bon. Elle respirait le chagrin, il le voyait et s'en mordait les doigts. Elle avait l'air si délicate ainsi, si frêle, son visage et ses cheveux entremêlés dans son élément. La neige, la fusion de leurs deux éléments. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit les nuages se fendre et laisser passer un bout du ciel bleu. Le même bleu que les cheveux de la mage de pluie. Il la prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à la guilde comme un fou, le souffle saccadé. Elle frissonnait et se changeait petit à petit dans sa forme Sierra. Les yeux de Gray s'arrondirent de stupeur. Après tout, la mage d'eau était vulnérable au froid et à la glace. Son corps commençait déjà à lui échapper des doigts lorsqu'il atteint la guilde.

Juvia était comme dans une bulle, une bulle sombrant dans l'inconscience. Elle voyait des choses, en entendait d'autres mais ne ressentait rien, comme saisie d'une certaine torpeur. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps ni de ses mouvements ; son âme avait été aspirée hors de son être. Suffocant. L'air était lourd et oppressant et une douce mélodie parvenait jusqu'à elle. Et cette impression qui s'emparait d'elle… Comme le tintement cristallin d'un rire timide, l'éclat ambré du crépuscule, la tendre tiédeur d'un rayon de soleil fendant l'éther. Elle n'aurait su dire ce que c'était ni pourquoi son esprit la plongeait dans cet univers étrange. Ses doigts fins caressèrent une surface lisse, le long de son cou gracile et flexible, chatouillant sa peau immaculée. Elle avait l'impression qu'une chose naissait dans sa gorge. Cette même chose qui l'empêchait tant d'agir normalement avec le brun. Cette chose qui vous noue le ventre, la gorge, vous écrase la poitrine et vous rend toute… chose. À la fois douloureux et doucereux. Son âme s'extirpait lentement dans un souffle.

Un vent de panique submergea la guilde lorsque Gray l'atteignit. Un silence s'imposa alors que tous les regards fixaient la bleutée, inerte dans les bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait un regard hagard, cherchant désespérément des yeux la jeune disciple de Polyussica. « Mira, où est Wendy ? » La jeune mage-démon encore tétanisée ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Où est-elle putain ?! Quelqu'un peut me répondre ?! Vous voyez pas qu'elle a besoin d'être soignée ? » s'époumona Gray. La mage au cheveux immaculés s'écarta et courut chercher la petite dragon slayer. Des larmes coulaient le long des commissures gercées du mage de glace. Ils allèrent à l'infirmerie, accompagnés de la petite aux longs cheveux indigos. « Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Gray-san ? » demanda-t-elle choquée, les yeux rivés sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Son interlocuteur réprima un sanglot, essayant de garder une attitude digne. D'une voix râpeuse, il répondit qu'il l'avait retrouvée inconsciente sur le grand chemin à la sortie de Magnolia. Wendy sortant de sa stupeur s'approcha et demanda à Gray de s'écarter. Elle allait se charger de Juvia en attendant que Polyussica ne revienne. Il s'exécuta, le regard toujours accroché sur le visage inexpressif de la jeune femme. Wendy commença par prodiguer les premiers soins sur la mage d'eau mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal, le corps de Juvia devenant eau. Lorsque soudainement, un étrange bourgeon vert d'eau sortit de la gorge de la jeune femme, captivant son attention. La jeune fille indigo paniqua, ne sachant que faire. « Je vais aller chercher Polyussica, » dit-elle précipitamment. Elle sortit en courant dans l'arrière de la salle pour chercher la guérisseuse qu'elle ramena à bout de souffle.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Gray était penché sur la bleutée et celle-ci avait repris sa forme humaine. Les doigts du brun parcouraient la peau d'albâtre gelée de la mage, décrivant des petits cercles sur sa main. Il remonta son index le long de son coude et effleura une feuille verte. Et puis, doucement, une secousse saisit la jeune femme et le bourgeon grossit. Lentement ses pétales se déployèrent, gracieux, comme les ailes d'un cygne. Il souffla un peu sur la neige recouvrant la candide corolle. Blancheur immaculée. Diaphane comme son teint. La neige s'était néanmoins accrochée sur le centre de velours de la fleur qui s'étendait de la gorge de la jeune fille à son cœur. Une petite mélodie en vibrait et les effluves délicates envahirent l'infirmerie. « Allez voir Levy s'il-vous-plaît Gray-san. Il me faut plus de détails sur cette fleur. — C'est un edelweiss », murmura Gray sans l'écouter, « une fleur des montagnes, ne poussant que dans la neige. » La jeune dragon slayer avait les yeux arrondis de surprise. Un edelweiss ? Elle l'observait un peu en retrait, derrière Poyussica qui feuilletait ses lourds manuscrits. Gray semblait si mélancolique, elle ne l'avait jamais vu capable de telles attentions, de tant de douceur. Le regard triste, il laissa son pouce se balader vers le centre de la fleur. Douce, douce comme du velours. Une fleur si blanche, candide et innocente… Comme l'amour qu'elle lui portait en réalité. La mage de glace le savait, ça le tuait. « L'étoile des glaciers. On la surnomme comme ça aussi. » Wendy hocha la tête alors que Polyussica s'avançait les sourcils froncés. « Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Une fleur… dans son cœur… J'aimerais que vous sortiez tous. »

Gray, à contre-cœur, se résolut à quitter la pièce, dardant un regard résolu sur la guérisseuse. Celle-ci le soutint, comme pour lui insuffler un peu plus de courage et l'assurer que Juvia finirait par être hors de danger. Wendy le rejoignit à pas feutrés et posa sa petite main sur son bras en signe de compassion. Le jeune homme laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague. Appuyé sur le rebord du comptoir du bar, il sortit mécaniquement une cigarette de sa poche. Son esprit revenait à Ul, Léon, Ultear, tout ceux qui l'avaient suivi durant son enfance, puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur ses compagnons de la guilde. Erza, Lucy, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Macao… et même cet imbécile de Natsu — qui arrivait d'ailleurs vers lui, mais pas pour déclencher une bagarre cette fois. Il avait les épaules affaissées, peiné, lui aussi. Et si chacun s'était remis à ses tâches habituelles, son rôle dans la routine de pré-Noël, l'air était chargé de tension… électrique. Natsu le frôla, commanda un verre et se posa en face du mage de glace qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la fumée s'éparpillant dans l'air. Il le toisa d'un sérieux que peu ont eu l'occasion de voir et s'assit finalement sur un tabouret à côté. « La cous' de Luce est partie. Elle avait l'air déçue que tu ne sois pas resté avec elle. » Happy attrapa son ami aux cheveux roses et le frappa le crâne. « Espèce d'imbécile, tu vois bien qu'il est pas bien ? Ça va pas de l'enfoncer plus ? » L'exceed était pour ainsi dire… excédé. Il était rare de le voir faire preuve de maturité, la plupart du temps, il se contentait de faire les quatre cent coups avec Salamander et ricaner bêtement. Mais cette fois-là était différente des autres. Le mage de feu ne semblait pas se préoccuper des remarques du chat, et poursuivit, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. « Et d'ailleurs elle nous a demandé si elle pourrait te revoir plus tard, tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. » Il marqua une pause. « Un jour faudra que tu te décides mon vieux, tu peux pas fuir encore et toujours. C'est à toi de faire un choix, l'eau peut pas couler indéfiniment sous le pont, il est un jour où ça s'écroulera. »  
En repartant, le jeune homme posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du brun, avec un sourire désolé.

Pendant ce temps, Juvia était toujours inconsciente sur le lit de l'infirmerie, la fleur palpitant avec sa respiration, déployée sous la lumière blanche. Wendy ne comprenait pas, elle avait peur de tuer la bleue en arrachant la fleur, Polyussica lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait des possibilités que cette fleur soit reliée à son cœur et qu'elle ait survécu à son hypothermie grâce à cette fleur. Mais Wendy, elle, était convaincue que cette fleur ne faisait rien d'autre que pomper l'énergie magique de la jeune fille. Les avis divergeaient mais nul ne savait que faire, ils étaient tous impuissants, regardant le visage de la bleue pâlir de seconde en seconde. Elle vivait, mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Minutes sonnèrent, heures carillonnèrent, mais rien. Jamais. Que le murmure vain du souffle des dizaines de personnes aux yeux braqués sur elle à travers la porte vitrée de l'infirmerie. Gray allait et venait, indécis, puis il explosa et se rua dans la petite salle, écartant au passage la guérisseuse. Puis, comme saisit de folie, il arracha la fleur, tout en pleurant, ses larmes abreuvant les pétales arrachés de la fleur. La fleur mourrait, le corps de Juvia se tendait sous ses doigts et une douleur transperça son cœur. Là, sur les pétales, là, où ses larmes avaient atterri, des dizaines de bourgeons verts perçaient peu à peu ses bras, son ventre, ses cheveux. Effaré, le jeune homme cria, hurla. C'était un vrai cauchemar, petit à petit, le corps de Juvia se transformait en une mare, une mare, de fleurs hétéroclites : l'edelweiss arraché, des coquelicots rouge sang, des violettes, des roses, des pétunias, des orchidées… couvraient la surface de son corps liquéfié. Glacé de stupeur, le jeune homme sentit ses jambes faiblir, et tremblant, elles cédèrent. Il sombra dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Juvia émergea peu à peu. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Le poster, les photos, Mini Gray, tout, toutes ses affaires étaient là, à la même place. Elle se leva, tremblante, et atteint sa coiffeuse où traînait un miroir et s'examina. Son reflet lui parvint, c'était bien elle, mais elle grimaça tout de même devant sa mine défaite, tirée et ses cernes. Chancelante, elle, se laissa tomber sur son lit matelassé sans comprendre. Dehors, la neige volait délicatement. Soudain, ses lèvres formèrent un « o » de compréhension. Elle avait rêvé. Ni plus, ni moins. C'était encore une de ses fantaisies. Elle sourit alors, tout de suite plus guillerette, et, s'habillant prestement, elle sortit de ses appartements. Sur le pas de la porte, elle rentra dans une jeune femme. Son sourire se figea, elle faillit s'évanouir : c'était la cousine de Lucy qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. À ses côtés se tenait Gray qui lui tendait la main en mastiquant quelque chose avec son éternel regard las. Juvia s'excusa prestement, les salua et leur adressa un sourire radieux avant de se replonger dans son délire de « rivale d'amour ». Gray rougit, soupira, et la laissa faire, un peu embarrassé.

Juvia était si … Juvia.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Avez-vous vomi ? J'espère bien que non, en tout cas merci à vous. _

_J'espère revenir bientôt avec d'autres fanfics. ^o^_

_Ash Dys.  
_


End file.
